


Mr. Tiny Is Okay

by Unicornsfartglitter



Series: The Tiny Adventures of Daryl [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Fluff, M/M, cursing, tiny dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Negan and Daryl visit Rick then have some fun with Daryl’s smallness.





	Mr. Tiny Is Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back with the crack.

Daryl hid his small smile when Negan squeezed his hand and continued to not let go.Though Alexandria hated him he still was adamant to take the trip with Daryl if only to spend some one on one time together.

“I hope Rick has some of those oatmeal pies and will trade with me.”

Daryl scoffed. “He’s wouldn’t even trade you a box of stale cheerios for a Reese’s cup, why do you think that’s changed?”

Negan didn’t answer and turned up the music. “Think Taylor Swift made it?”

The answer didn't’ come because Eugene slowly called down to Rosita to open the gates.

After a short awkward hug with Rosita, more awkward because Negan fumed with jealousy they walked down the streets to find where Rick was patrolling.

“When I get home I’m gonna play with that little dooda good.” Negan whispered.

With a blush Daryl kept walking.

“Daryl!”

Negan crossed his arms pouting as his boyfriend ran to his best friend and crashed into his chest, they didn't’ stop embracing as Rick picked him up off the ground and squeeze him tighter. There was nothing going on there but Negan wanted to murder him, see Rick’s blood seep outside his body by the gallons.

“Let’s get you lunch.” Rick suggested to his friend.

Negan looked around upset once at Rick’s home that Judith wasn’t there, she was the only fun one and the only one who liked him as well. Rick went on and on about Carl and Alexandria as he made three sandwiches.

A plate with sliced apples and a sandwich was practically thrown in front of him and he contained a grumble when Rick’s ass sat beside him blocking him from sitting next to his love. They kept talking and he swallowed looking at the tasty sandwich. The fist bite was bland, so much lettuce and tomato and he opened it to find a single piece of bacon upon it. Stealing a glance Rick’s way he saw him bite into a sandwich, the crisp brown falling out in its abundance. Prick.

He didn't’ complain though and listened to the pair go on and on about what they’ve been doing. Halfway through the veggie sandwich his jaws clenched down on too much lettuce and he saw how Rick smirked his way and bit into his own sandwich groaning at the salty meat as he chewed.

“Y'all take a seat on the couch, it won’t take long for me to wash these dishes.”

Negan plopped down and greedily pulled Daryl to him. Damn if he was going to spend more hours without him beside him. After awhile he caressed Daryl's limp diddle loving the moans he got in return.

“That micro wee wee is getting it good tonight.” He promised.

He wasn't sure if he felt it harder for that was hard to tell even unclothed but Daryl gasped bucking into Negan’s palms. Well he thought that was a micro hardness he felt.

Rick walked in just as Negan gripped Daryl’s thigh hard and rubbed across a dwarfish shaft that he could barely feel with his other hand.

“Umm.” Rick flushed. 

Negan smirked petting the wannabe arse opener briefly before pulling back. For it had only fucked him once with great effort. 

“Umm how was the ride?”

Daryl slapped Negan’s hand and patted the seat next to him in invitation. “Good we just got some time alone, that’s sometimes hard to do.”

The former deputy shook his head in understanding though he didn't’ get it at all. Negan had kidnapped his friend, killed several of their people and yet Daryl loved him?

Ignoring the anger quelling, the explanation he would never get Rick talked on never looking over at the linked hands within his view.

Olivia rushed in talking about a date with Simon of all people and dumped Judith in Rick’s lap leaving before he could ask could she keep her longer.

Negan instantly perked up and fell to his knees in front of Rick playing with the toddler and speaking her code, a stuffed bunny on the floor in his hands to help her giggle. It made Rick want to slit his throat.

“Hey little Jude how about we take a walk and let the adults catch up?”

Judith stood up and hugged Negan’s leg nodding in excitement.

“That’s not a good idea, she needs a nap.” Rick lied.

“We can be quick.” Negan reasoned standing and picking up Rick’s daughter.

“No.” Rick clipped him off from saying more.

“Rick.” Daryl slid over to him.

His tone was negotiation and Rick groaned. “Daryl I’m trying my best to be reasonable but really? He’s a M-U-R-D-E-R-E-R” Rick spelled out the word in front of Judith.

Negan put Judith down, maybe he could read to her instead. That would be fun.

“Was.” Daryl rasped. “We all did things we’re not proud of. Carl killed that teen at the prison, we killed his people first. We’ve all done bad Rick.”

“She’s still my child.” Rock wouldn’t agree to this.

“It’s fine we can read huh Judith?”

The girl picked up a book and Rick didn't’ even want that and he opened his mouth to protest but Daryl stopped him.

“It’s not okay.” Daryl started. “He’s my boyfriend Rick and you have to trust him.”

“I don’t.” Rick spat out, seething with coldness just looking at Negan.

“You do if you are my friend. You know he wouldn't hurt her. He saved her when The Whispers tried to take her, took a stab through the shoulder remember?”

“That doesn’t mean I owe him cuddle time with her Daryl!”

“I love him! He’s going nowhere Rick and you need to accept that. I can’t keep coming over here and watching you treat him that way.”

“Daryl.” Rick and Negan said in unison. They both furrowed their eyebrows and looked at one another.

“It’s fine. Me and Judith can read right here while Rick’s watching. He’s right Daryl, he’s her dad, gets the final say. You can’t force him and you shouldn’t and it’s not happening. You're not choosing me over your friends. Easy fix.” Negan sniffed. “I’ll play with Judith today, tell her goodbye and I’ll just stop coming. Easy as pie.”

“Fine, I’m tired of this crap anyway.”

Maybe it would be better if Negan didn’t come, they still spend each night together so that would do. Only thing was for the next hour Rick’s concentration dwindled, he ignored Daryl’s questions and kept staring at Judith with Negan. He hated his boyfriend so it made sense he supposed. He sighed and kept talking to a wall.

He got his girl a snack of graham crackers and juice not protesting when Negan helped her eat, patting her mouth with a napkin and kissing her cheeks.

“I’m teaching a group to hunt, place snares.”

“Really?” Rick asked listening for once.

“Yeah, they are getting good. Negan said once they know how to do it well I’ll go on to teach some to build bikes.”

“That’s great, he doesn’t make you stay in the gates?”

“No. I do whatever I want. When I need a break I go hunting for days, just tell him when I’m expected back so he can send out a search party if I don’t.”

Rick realized now that Daryl's clean hair was cut shorter, his blue eyes sharper, the bags under his eyes gone. He nails were free of dirt and he didn't’ bite at them, didn’t hide behind long bangs. An aura of happiness was around him and he noticed how he looked at The Savior playing with Judith.

“We’re talking about having a kid, taking it slow. Sherry said she would carry one for us but we’d hate to do that then find an orphan and be stretched thin. Kinda like adoption versus a kid with your DNA and limited resources.”

Rick whispered knowing sometimes Judith didn't miss a thing. “You would let him sleep with her to have a kid?”

Rick didn't’ want Daryl’s heart broken if he dumped him and went back to women.

Daryl laughed shortly never stopping his gaze at Negan. “He already thought it out. Both us jerking off in a cup and a turkey baster. Kid would be either one of us and no sex involved.”

Rick’s heart beated suddenly with warmth, it finally clicked. Daryl kept telling him that he loved Negan but Negan loved him too.

Negan finished a book not complaining when Judith pointed to Little Hen for the sixth time wanting a reread. His face said he was tired of it but then he then smiled and opened the book.

“I think Judith needs a walk Negan.”

The two looked at him as Judith clapped her hands.

“What?” Negan stuttered.

“Go on now, soon you two need to be back on the road.”

In less than a minute Negan had raced out the door with the child.

“Why did you do that?”

“I guess I’m just seeing some thangs now.” Rick said.  
——————————————————————— 

It was an hour before Negan came back with a happy Judith, Rick was sad they had to leave.

He helped them shove in three boxes of goods from their bartering and hugged Daryl tight ignoring Negan's probing stare.

“See ya later man.”

Rick nodded to his best friend and rubbed his boot across the asphalt as Negan and him stayed behind the back of the van.

“We don't see eye to eye on much. Got no reason to conversate but he’s okay with me. I take care of him.” Negan said.

“I know.”

Negan stalked in closer and sighed. “I need you to understand, I love him.”

Rick didn't know why after nearly a year Negan felt compelled to admit this but he smiled and patted Negan’s shoulder, the one that had been stabbed. “Negan I know and he loves you.”

“Never a doubt.” Negan beamed.

“Go home and take care of him.”

“Oh I will! Me and Mr. Tiny will have a damn good time!” Negan yelled.

Rick quirked his eyebrows. Maybe they had a cat.

“Damn you Negan!” Rick heard through an open window. “Tell the whole world!”

Negan chuckled, a big dramatic smooch must have graced Darls lips then the van cranked up.

Rick wasn’t sure why Daryl would be embarrassed if everyone knew they had a cat or whatever but the curiosity was forgotten when Negan’s gloved hand darted out the window to flip him off before he sped down the road.

“Simply Negan.” Rick thought.

Conversation wasn’t always needed and Daryl hummed to a song as they rode on but when Negan drove down a dirt road and parked Daryl spoke.

“What?”

“I think it’s time your cob gobbler got some action and lil’ tater would agree.”

Daryl unfastened his seat belt just as Negan rubbed his teeny pud for all it was worth. Daryl gasped into a kiss pulling Negan with him in a clumsy stumble to the open space of the van. Negan littered his neck in kisses, biting at the tanned flesh and stroked his juicy flute until he figured it was hard. He could feel nothing in his palms but kept stroking at it, Daryl's gasping telling him he was on the mark.

“Negan.” Daryl groaned and wrapped his legs around him.

Daryl pumped his much larger dick and rutted up into him, pulling Negan’s jeans down and grabbing his firm ass. Negan pulled Daryl's clothes off in return dripping at the sight of Daryl's pretend cave hunter for it only entered Negan’s ass once thus far.

He kissed Daryl's plump red lip and pulled out a packet of lube opening up Daryl's willing caboose, thrusting in two fingers with no problem.

“Do you know how much I love you and Mr. Tiny?”

Daryl moaned and bucked up looking at Negan with conviction. “Too much and that’s okay.”

Negan was proud that Daryl had came so far, his self esteem increasing with each diddy spurt of his miniature torpedo, He may hardly ever see the evidence of his orgasm but it was there with each smile upon Daryl's face after a good fuck.

“That’s right baby.”

Negan stroked his Tiny Tim, so literal it was and pressed into his warm walls. Their hot breaths puffed against each other and he rammed in and out aiming for his prostate. Daryl pulled him in closer groaning when his dick head popped out of his rim and back in stretching it before slinking in deeper.

Negan bit on his nipple pulling the flesh back with his teeth and pressing harder into pink walls, sliding against them in a slippery slick sync of wetness that made him so hard it hurt. Fumbling down he touched what he guessed was Daryl’s glorious dumpling and cummed at the feeling of stroking the fleshy twig some would deny was a dick. It always got him off good.

He pumped into Daryl more, waiting to see evidence that his meatwad was getting off, touching down there he swore he felt wetness but it wasn't enough to be sure. Daryl pushed his ass back grunting.

Damn, Negan hoped Daryl’s cum had enough vital seed to be the real father if they went with Sherry, it had to be about quality not quantity right?

But then Daryl arched his back and pulled on Negan’s hair groaning into the air and Negan knew that the small boga below had expelled.

“Mr. Tiny all good?”

Daryl pulled him for a searing kiss and sighed against his lips, hugging him tight in corner. “Yeah he is and I am too.”


End file.
